


This isn't finished yet, so please don't read it

by KaizonaByakiya_UltimateCriminal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizonaByakiya_UltimateCriminal/pseuds/KaizonaByakiya_UltimateCriminal
Summary: A story of two wealthy kids that aren't allowed those considered "poor" or "irrelevant" even if that means ignoring their own relatives .
Kudos: 1





	This isn't finished yet, so please don't read it

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are about 5-6 in this just letting you know.

The limousine pulled up near the playground and Mukuro stepped out.

"Bye mommy, Bye Junko"

"See you later honey"

The limousine pulled away just as Mukuro set foot in the playground. Mukuro looked around in search for her friends. Meanwhile, Junko was getting ready for her photo shoot. But this wasn't any photo shoot, this time she would be taking pictures with another kid her age. Junko was excited and could barely contain herself, but she managed to stay calm the entire car journey. Junko and her mother soon arrived. Junko's mother picked her up and walked in with her. Junko saw another lady there, and Junko's mother and this woman seemed to be good friends. 

"Mommy? Can I get some candy?"

"There's a candy store right there, here"

Junko's mother handed her daughter a hundred dollar bill and sent her into the store. There, she met a boy her age. She decided to introduce herself. 

"Hi!!"

The boy looked at her in surprise.

"Hello"

Junko beamed. 

"I'm Junko Enoshima!"

"I'm Byakuya Togami"

Junko was hoping she had just made a friend.

"So, what are you in here for?"

" My mommy gave me money to buy some candy"

"Mine too" 

Byakuya smiled slightly and looked at the little girl in all her sweet smelling glory.

"So which candy do you think is best?" 

Junko hesitated for a second.

"I think my favourite candy is..cake pops!"

"cake pops?"

Byakuya was confused. Junko was also confused. How did this boy not know what cake pops were?

"Here, I'll show you!!"

Junko grabbed the little boy's hand and let him to a giant glass case, filled with tarts and pies, but most importantly, cake pops. She skipped over to a shopkeeper and asked her for a couple of cake pops. The shopkeeper handed her four cake pops and Junko handed her the hundred dollar bill. The shopkeeper gave Junko her change and she walked back over to Byakuya.

"These, are cake pops!"

Junko handed him two and waited excitedly to see what he'd think. He took a bite of one and chewed slowly, savouring this treat. He eventually finished them both and grinned.

"I think I just found my new favourite candy!"

Junko bounced up and down and clapped her hands, almost like she was doing a little dance. Junko's mother eventually came rushing over.

"Junko, sweetie it's almost time for the shoot!"

Junko waved goodbye to Byakuya and followed her mother out, hoping this wouldn't be the last time she saw him.

Byakuya's mother came in soon after. 

" Byakuya, the shoot is in five minutes, let's go! "


End file.
